Everburning Flame
by BlueSoulknight
Summary: When a person from our world is reborn into the Avatar world, he is lost on what to do. Being the second child of the Fire Lord left him with a life of luxury but, in the end, without meaning. When Azula is born however, he finds his Reason D'etre. Captivated by how innocent and happy Azula was as a child, he makes it his mission to make sure she finds a happy end this time. MaleOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another Fic about a person being reborn into another world fic. If this doesn't interest you, your welcome to move on. My OC is not a self insert and will not be a Gary Stu, or at least I'll try not make him be one. If he seems on the verge of it, I ask that you let me know immediately. He will have some advantage though, being a person with a well developed mind as a child.**

 **There really isn't a lot of Male OC's on this series is there? If you know any good ones, please let me know. This story will mainly be a Male OC tries to redeem/save Azula Fic, mostly by affecting the childhood time before joining the Gaang later on.**

 **Your review are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Fire. Everyone has their different vewpoints on it. On what it is and what it means to them.

Fire is a blazing inferno that consumes all. Fire is rage uninhibited. Fire is pure power meant to be harnased.

But for me...Fire is tranquil enegy meant to be used, but not to destroy, but to help.

Yes fire can be pain, yes fire can cosume all in its destruction, but used correctly, it can be used to help all of mankind. It's why the first people who discovered it were enamored by its potential. In Greek mythology after humans were given fire, they advanced.

Fire must be harnessed to help, not destroy.

That is my philosphy on fire. How I view it. Many willl disagree with me. Many will argue with me. But you know what?

My fire burned the brightest when there was something I had to protect.

* * *

My first memory of this world was of awakening to my five senses. Sight; Dim colors of red and orange hazing together, like I had taken some kind of illegal subtance an was now suffering the consequences. It took a few seconds to realize that my eyes were closed and, though try as I might, I couldn't for the life of me open them. It was as if they were glued shut. Next came smell. The distinc odor of metallic rust mixed together with something else I couldn't distinguish. Either way, the smell sorrounded me assualting my nose, making me nasaeus.

My sense of hearing was next. In an instant I wanted to put my hands over my ears but found I couldn't. A peircing wail reverbrated around, echoing what I assumed to be a room or small enclosure. It was very high pitched, and only lasted a few seconds before starting again. A baby I thought, one that wouldn't shut its mouth. Although, I realized after my sense of touch returned to me that the vibrations coming from my throat perfectly synchronized with the wailing. Meaning that the crying was coming from my mouth. A baby's cry. From me, practically an adult now. While the logic added up, my mind couldn't process it. How could it? I was a grown ass man, on the tail end of my teenage years, I couldn't be making that scream.

My thoughts were immediately halted when my sense of taste came back. Instantly, I recoiled, or atleast I think I did, or tried to anyway. A variety of different tastes were processed through my brain and one was distinc. Blood. I always hated the taste, whenever I had cut my lip or bit the inside of cheek on accident, I dreaded that I might taste the blood coming from the wound. There was also another...something that I couldn't quite pinpoint, which was probably a good thing considering how horrendous the taste was. The mixture of blood and whatever else it was in my mouth made me want to gag, Instead of a gag though, what came out of my mouth was something akin to a gurgle instead.

As I tried to ignore the disaster in my mouth I felt myself being moved. The two hands under my arms, at least I assumed they were hands, passed me over to another set of hands, only these had a piece of cloth, a towel I assumed, that they used to start wiping me. Noting that I was still crying, my mouth was open when they rubbed my face so I was unfortunately given another moughtful of whatever disgusting mixture I was covered in. Once again, my crying stopped and was replace by a gurgle as I had tried to gag.

Forcing myself to relax, I forced my mouth closed as the people holding me wiped me clean. I felt a twinge embarrassed as being able to feel the fabric wiping me down all over my body, directly I might add, I was naked. Great.

"It's a boy." I barely heard in the background.

A boy? Of course I was. Did they not see the evidence out on full display? Even then I didnt have a feminine build I was clearly a man by all intents and purposes. Why would they say that?

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I put two and two together, but the conclusion I came to was illogical. Utter nonsense. Something that shouldn't happen. I didn't want to believe it...

As I was in denial, trying to think of any other explanation, my wipe down was complete and the person who had wiped me down then wrapped me in another piece of cloth, this I assume to be a blanket was on the move. We didn't go far before we stopped and I felt them lightly lean forward and lay me down in someonelse's arms.

"Oh, my boy. My sweet baby boy." I heard a soothing female voice whisper above me.

It was at this moment that I felt whatever was keeping my eyes closed go away. Hesitently, I opened. Light filled my vision and I saw a big blur in front of me. Slowly, I squinted, or tried to, to get my vision to focus and little by little the blur started getting clearer.

A face stared back at me, slightly hazy, but I could make it out if only just barely. She was beautiful, thought signs of exhaustion clearly plagued her face. Her bright yellow eyes had bags under them, her skins seemed a little pale, and beads of sweat covered her brow and dampened some of the black hair falling down on her face. Even then, I still believed her to be beautiful. She looked at me, eyes full of love and nothing else, a tired smile on her face.

"His eyes...Their stunning." She said, staring directly at them.

With this, I could deny it no longer. No matter how much I didn't want to believe it, no matter how much it didn't make sense, I accepted it.

I had just been born. I was now a baby. I was reborn. This woman holding me was without a doubt my new mother.

"Lady Ursa, may i ask? What's his name?" Someone next my mother asked.

"Kouen. His name is Kouen." She answered, never looking away from me.

Kouen? That would be my new name? Don't be joking. I already had a name. I had a life. What was happening? How was this happening?

"That's a lovely name." The lady replied.

Kouen? What kind of a name was that? What kind of origin did it have? It sounded Asian. And this woman...pardon my mother's, name was Ursa? What kind of a name was that? And why did that name ring a bell in the back of my head?

My mother finally broke eye contact with me and turned to her head to the left. Moving the hands on top of me she gestured to someone out of my sight. I heard footsteps and then someone else appeared above me, or so I believed. All I could actually see was a blur. Her face? came closed to my mother's.

"Can you bring in Zuko please? I'd like him to meet his new baby brother." My mother requested.

The woman nodded and let my vision. Footsteps moved away from me and a door opened and promptly closed. My mother once again returned her attention to me, her hand carresing my face.

Knowing I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, the soft caress and ocassional rub of my head, helped calm my nerves. Taking a couple of breaths, I began calmly thinking about my situation.

I was a baby. There was no doubt. The inability to use any kind of motor function correctly, along with the fact that I couldn't speak at all confirmed that. Although it could also mean I could be an extemely old person, but considering the woman holding me seemed like a giant, I knew it was the former.

I had just been born. My mother's tired looking face, the blood and...Oh no...I was covered in blood and...and...

I think if I had any food in my stomach, I would have thrown up about now. That stuff had gotten into...

Not wanting to think about that at all, I continued my thoughts.

My name, for better or worse, was now Kouen. The origin of the name was lost on me but it did sound of Asian descent. Did that mean I was born in an Asian country? No, it couldn't be. They were speaking perfect english, and then there was my mother's name, Ursa. As far as I knew, and I knew little, that wasn't of Asian descent. Although the other name she mentioned, Zuko, was.

Zuko. Right, she said I was his little brother, which in turn made him my older brother. That would take some time to get used to. I had been the eldest of my siblings, so the thought of having and older one was strange to me. But wait...Zuko. That name sounded familiar as well.

Zuko...Ursa...Argh! It's on the tip of my toungue! Why can't I recall!? Zuko...Zuko...that name brought on the image of fire to mind. Zuko...Fire...Prince...Prince..?

Prince Zuko...Prince Zuko!? As in Fire Nation Prince Zuko!? Exiled and disgraced Prince Zuko?! From the TV show?!

No way. Impossible. That was just a coincidense. This wasn't a fanfic online. This was real life. Real life does not include fiction. Reality was reality. This was a pure coincedence...right?

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear the knock echoing around the room. My attention distracted at the moment, I tried to turn to look but my underdeveloped head refused to fully turn and I could only turn it slightly.

The door opened and closed and the sounnd of footsteps neared. Once again, a hazy blur entered my field of view, though this time, it looked like it had another hazy shape moving near their chest. I once again tried with my might to focus on the blur but it was proving harder this time to bring them in to focus.

"Bring him in closer." I heard my mother say.

The blur immediately obeyed and bent down, bringing the second figure in their arms closer to me.

Once again, I tried to focus and this time I could vaguely see a face, young, staring curiously back at me. The face had a finger in it's mought, its eyes blinking and his head tilted just a tad. His head was full of black hair and his eyes were the color of a topaz bright yellow.

"Look Zuko. This is your younger brother, Kouen. Say hi." My mother said, softly.

Zuko, attracted by the sound of her voice, looked away from me, but quickly looked back. He reached out the hand he had in his mouth. He was too far away to reach me and my mother chuckled.

"No, Zuko, I'm afraid you can't touch him yet. He's much too young for you to handle." She said.

Zuko opened his mouth and let out a soft "Aaahhh" in response.

Zuko and Ursa. Mother and son. Ursa, the mother who would help her husband ascend the throne by poisioning her father-in-law while also protecting Zuko from being murdred by said husband. She would then promptly flee and, if I recall, gain a new identity as a plain old village woman.

And then there was Zuko. The exiled prince who would later come back and, with the help of the Avatar, overthrow his father and lead the Fire Nation on a road of peace.

These two in front of me were not them. They couldn't be. There was no way, it was just a plain old coincedence... but the next thing I heard threw that idea out the window.

"Has Prince Ozai arrived yet." My mother asked, looking up at the person holding Zuko.

"Not yet, Lady Ursa. It seemed something important came up and he will be delayed." The woman answered.

They continued to speak but I had tuned them out. Ozai... The main antoganist of the series who would try and dominate the world thought power, force, and fear, yet would ultimately be robbed of his bending by Aang. That Ozai? He was my father?

No...way...right?

I focused back on Zuko as he once again tried to reach down and touch and let a single thought pass through my head.

I had been reborn into the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender, hadn't I?

* * *

 **Hey guys, just a story I thought up while I went on an Avatar binge that actually made it here. If you know my other stories, you'll know I've been known to drop a story at the drop of a hat. That being said I'll try and continue this story, but I wouldn't get your hopes too high. The second chapter should be coming soon, so I'd appreciate any feedback on grammar and storytelling and whatnot.**

 **Until then Farewell.**


	2. Reason to Be

**Little note, I write most of the time, in the middle of the night, so my writing may not be the best. Expect grammar mistakes sorry about that ahead of time. I try to get in as many details as possible while at the same time trying to stay on track. I would appreciate any thoughts on my writing style.**

 **Anyway here is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the following weeks after my birth, not much happened. Or at least nothing I could see anyway. Being a baby, I could hardly do anything, so I had a lot of time to myself to think. During that time I thought about my situation a lot. There were days were I longed for my old life and broke down. Of course, being a baby, my mother, or caretakers when she wasn't around, thought I needed to be fed or changed. Other times, I thought about how cool it would be when I was old enough to start firebending. Of course, there were more of the bad moments than good, and I had lost count of how many times I just had to cry or yell, but after about a month, I had accepted the fact that this was not a dream I concocted, nor was it a hallucination I was having. This had become my reality. There was nothing I could do to change it, so I would make the most of this new life.

I had been a sickly person in my previous life, but as far I knew, I was born etremely healthy. Just a normal baby boy, which was a plus by the way. I don't know what I would have done if I had been reborn as the opposite gender. I was even confirmed to be a firebender apparently, which was no surprise considering my heritage.

Although, that day had been terrifying in its own right.

A day after I was born, I was still reeling in shock from the reality of it all, when my new father came into the room to look at me for the first time. I remember him picking me up and looking at me, or at least I think he was. My vision was still hazy and blurry, being a newborn and all. Anyway, I stared back at him and tried to focus on his face, but before I could make it out, he chuckled a bit and set me back down in my crib.

"Yes, he has that spark in his eyes. A Firebender for certain." I heard him say as he towered over me.

I heard a sigh filled with relief from the side from who I assumed to be mother as her bed was in that direction. I was confused as to why she was relieved until I remembered that Ozai had wanted to cast Zuko over the palace walls after he was born since he believed he wasn't a Firebender. I shuddered a bit, thanking no one in particular for the fact that I was a supposed Firebender.

Although I was a second born as far as I knew as I hadn't heard anyone mention the other member of the family yet. I don't think he would have disposed of me had I not been a Bender considering Zuko, his firstborn was though that might just be wishful thinking. It's a good thing I wouldn't need to find out first hand.

Father talked to Mother for a bit, before departing. Nothing important, only asking questions about her health and how long before she would be up and about again, but in that short exchange, I could tell there was no love between my parents. My father was curt and cold to her, and I could hear the fear in my Mother's voice when speaking to him. It was nothing like how a husband and wife were supposed to act.

That had been my first meeting with my Father and one of the only ones were he came solely to visit me.

After that, the days melded together. I would follow a routine of eating, sleeping or thinking, and going in my diapers, or I wish they were diapers anyway. That piece of cloth was extremely uncomfortable after anytime I would "use" it.

Eating was...awkward. I was, fortunately spared having to eat from my Mother and the duty was passed to a wet nurse. While I was still a little emberrased at having to get my food from... a bosom, I was glad it wasn't my Mother's bare chest I had to see.

There were time I would sleep and then dream of my old life. I hated those dreams. Don't get me wrong, I loved them as well. They were my only connection to my old life and seeing the faces of my friends and family was always enought to make me happy. But dreams were dreams and all dreams are destined to end. I would wake up and then cry, which would distress my Mother, or wake her if it was nighttime. I felt especially bad during those times. I knew it wasn't her fault and I felt guilty whenever I woke her up from her sleep.

After awhile, the dreams came less frequently and the joy I felt when seeing them, as well as the pain afterwards, started to dull. The faces I could picture perfectly before became fuzzy and less accurate. I knew it was inevidable but I was still saddened by it. However, by that time, I had already accepted my situation and had decided that it was best to not focus on the part as I now had a new future to worry about. Every now and then though, I find myself thinking back on my previous life, but now all it brings is some happy nostalgia.

After having accepted being reborn, I found myself thinking on what I was going to do in this world. I had been born into one of the main families of the plot. My family would be the antagonists besides my Mother until after Zuko defects. Did I follow suit and be a villain? Defect when I get the chance? Wander off and do my own thing? I didn't know. The possibilities were endless and the consequences of messing with the storyline seemed too great. I couldn't end doing something that could end the world here by not being careful. Suffice to say, I was lost on what to do, and thinking about it more and more only added to my worries and headaches, so I decided to just not think about it and put off making a desicion. After all, I still had a few years left before anything important would happen.

Gradually, my vision started to clear up and after about a month or so, I could finally "see" normally. Meaning I was finally able to take in my surroundings completely. The room was decently sized and if I had to describe, I would use one word: Red. Different shades of red covered the room. My small crib was red, the drapery around the room was red, the walls were red, even the ceiling was red. The only other splash of color was the gold that highlighted the red.

I tried rolling around my crib to check out the rest of the room and was surprised. There were already toys around the room, most with ribbons as well as other, presents present in the room. Everything from flowers, unopened packages, another crib, and was...was that a set of Fire Nation armor? It was as if they forgot I was a baby. Wasn't this a bit excessive?

Oh, right...Royalty. Everybody needs to get on the good side of royalty.

With my newfound sight, I could also get a better look at the people around me as well. My new mother was without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women I had seen, this life, or previous. She had zero flaws as far as I could tell and, despite being older than me, I would bet anything that in my previous world, she would turn heads from anyone. She was that beautiful. Unaturally so. I breifly wondered if being in the world of a cartoon had anything to do with that. If that was the case I would need to get used to it fast. Wouldn't do me any good to be cause staring at any girl that passes me by.

Zuko, whenever Mother deemed to bring him, was always a little ball of energy having only learned to walk as evident by how unsteady he was. Nevertheless, I found it endearing whenever he reached out to me and he would always wave hello to me when he came and wave goodbye when he left.

I had to other caretakers besides my own Mother. Hakumi, a young girl, no older than eighteen, who was always careful around me, treating me as if I would break at the slightest touch. She was a short thing, short, black hair tied up, always seeming meek. From what I overheard, she was the daughter of a nobleman who was sent to the royal palace to wait on my Mother.

The other woman, Azami, my wetnurse as it turned out, would be the one to attend to me most of the time. She had just had a child of her own not to long ago that didn't need to be nurse and since she was still producing mild, she was assigned to care for me. She was older in age obviously, but also not older than my mother and I pegged her to be around, thirty to thirty five. Her black hair ad started to shows signs of grey and her once smooth skin had started to sag a bit. She was basically my maid, always attending my beck and call without fail, and only leaving me at the end of the day.

Thus continued my daily life with little breaks from it from time to time. There would be days where my Mother would take me out of my room and outside in the garden while Zuko played. Other times, I would be seen by my Father and asked how I was faring. Most of the time though, things were the same and the days turned to weeks which turned to months, three to be exact before I noticed something different.

My Mother. Something about her seemed off, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. As more time went on that nagging feeling kept bugging me.

Around my sixth month, after humoring my Mother many times, with my laugh and babbling, my vocal chords had been sufficiently developed. I humored her and waited until the right time to say my first words.

"Ma...ma." I got out.

My mother was ectastic, to say the least. She held me up high, with one of the biggest smiles I had seen on her. I gave her a laugh, as any baby being held high like that did when I noticed something. Being positioned high, I was looking down at her and while I could be oblivious to most things, I knew for a fact that my Mother was not fat. Yet, right there, where her stomach was located, was a round bump that her shirt could not hide. That could only mean one thing.

She was pregnant.

In my six months of being alive, I had gotten so caught up with just being a baby that I had forgotten that this family was supposed to have one other member.

Azula. The psychotic princess.

My Mother was already pregnant with her and the with her showing as much as she was, Azula was conceived I would guess about two, maybe three months ago, which was crazy to me. I had just been born, I wasn't even a year old yet, and she was already pregnant.

Azula...She would be my little sister. That thought...I didn't know how to feel about it.

Months once again passed. My Mother's stomach got bigger and bigger week. She wasn't the only thing that was growing though. Zuko and I were aswell. Zuko could finally walk by himself with confidence, and he could also talk more than one word sentences, unlike me.

I practiced, of course, my speech whenever I could, trying to get my throat aquianted with speaking. I also tried practiced moving my limbs, trying to get them in control and build the muscle I would need to move around. Honestly, it was a lot harder than I thought. I never thought babies had it this hard, course they don't realize how hard they have it.

I was barely taking my steps, an excited Hakumi cheering me on and watching to make sure I didn't fall down and hurt myself too badly, when it was announced that my Mother was once again in labor.

Hakumi, barely able to contain her excitement, snatched me up and started talking to me, her voice gradually getting higher.

"Kouen, you're going to have a younger sibling! Another baby in the family! Are you going to be a good big brother? Yes, you are." She cooed as she spun me around.

I liked the fact that she had lost her shell around me, but I could do without the baby talk. I know to them it was a baby, but it felt like I was being insulted whenever someone spoke high pitched like that. Which was often.

Hakumi and I waited with Zuko joining us after awhile, accompinied with his own caretaker. He immediately came over to me and wanted to play.

Having nothing else to do, I humored him while I waited for Mother to make it out of labor.

Zuko himself had grown quickly, his hair haing gotten much longer, enough to where it needed to be tied up.

"Ko. Let's play this now." He said, quickly switching to another game.

Being a kid his attention always seemed to bounce around the place. I could never get him to just play one thing and instead he would always want to play different things. I was lucky to have a lot of energy to spare. Some games he tried to play with me though, I wasn't able to, which frustrated him to no end. I don't know what he wanted me to do about it though. It's not like I knew how to walk perfectly, let alone run.

After what felt like hours, we heard a knock at the door.

Hakumi answered and another woman, this one I knew to be the resident nurse, I suppose you could call her, came in and whispered to Hakumi. Instantly, he face lit up and she ran to us.

"Prince Zuko, it's time! Come on, let's go meet your new baby sister!" She said excitedly.

She quickly scooped me up and helped Zuko stand. Pulling on his had, she followed the other woman out the door.

"Sister? I have a sister now?" Zuko asked Hakumi, a look of excitement and confusion on his face.

Hakumi nodded at his question. "Yep, we're going to go say hi."

Not being able to contain his excitement, Zuko smiled and started running and pulling on Hakumi's hand. "Come on! My sister! My baby sister!"

After a lot of twists and turns, we arrived in front of a door. The nurse lady knocked on the door and announced that she had arrived with us. The door opened and I could hear crying coming from the room as another lady appeared at the door. She welcomed us in and the crying grew louder.

Zuko quickly pulled away from Hakumi and ran up to Mother in her bed.

"Mom! What's wrong with the baby?" He asked, worry in his voice as the baby kept crying.

To Mother's credit, even after having just given birth, she smiled, her face showing signs of exhaustion, and calmly said, "Nothing is wrong Zuko. She's just a little fussy."

She looked back to the small bundle of cloth in her hands and gently rocked the baby, all the while softly whispering to it.

Noticing that Hakumi had not moved an inch since Zuko had escaped her, I tugged on her sleeve and pointed to my Mother. She smiled in understanding and slowly walked up to the bed.

"Someone's excited to meet their new sister, huh?" She whispered into my ear.

I wouldn't deny that. I wanted to see what would probably end up giving me more than a fair share of hardships and headaches.

By now, the sound of a baby crying was gone, and instead was replaced by whimpers, moans, and sniffles. Mother had managed to calm Azula down, but it seemed like she was still on edge for some reason.

I had heard, in my previous world, that some babies would cry themselves to sleep after they were born. Each baby was different and I hoped Azula was not one of these babies. I didn't need her crying that loudly while I was still here.

My Mother looked up from Azula and at me, her smile still on her face.

"Look, Kouen, Zuko. This is your new sister, Azula." She said softly, imitating when she introduced Zuko to me almost a year ago.

She tilted the ball of cloth until we could both see a patch of black hair and face appear. Zuko stared at the newly born Azula with wonder, his eyes wide and mouth open, careful not make a noise.

Likewise, I was mesmorized at Azula. I had honestly not known exactly how to feel about Azula before. I knew what she would become. Selfish, dominating, and all in all, evil. That's what I would have to deal with and no matter how much I tried to tell myself otherwise, I knew I could never see someone like that as family. I thought that all she would be would be a nuisance.

But what I was staring at was not THAT Azula. This Azula was not selfish. Not dominating. Not evil.

This Azula was pure; innocent. She hadn't yet become the Azula I knew of. She hadn't been corrupted by a twisted sense of love from Father, and yet here I was already passing judgement on her and deciding that all she would be was a pain in my butt.

She didn't deserve that.

Then...my heart nearly stopped. Her eyes, filled with tears, tentively, opened. Light topaz eyes stared back at me. I knew that she wasn't really looking at me, I knew, but I couldn't help but think that she was.

Hakumi, having seen that Azula had opened her eyes as well, wanted to get a closer look and leaned in with me still in her arms.

"Ha-Hakumi dear, you're too clo-" My mother started, leaning slightly away from Hakumi.

Almost as if sensing Hakumi getting too close to her, despiste not being able to see, or Mother uncomfortableness, I noticed Azula start to become upset.

As if possessed, my hand shot out. Hakumi had leaned in close enough for me to reach her.

"Ah!" My mother gasped, probably worried I might hurt her.

However, my hand stopped and lightly touched her head. And with that touch, Azula stopped, just as she looked like she about to start crying. Instictively, I moved my hand side to side, rubbing her head, still not sure exactly why I was doing it.

Nothing but my hand moved. Not a single sound could be heard in the room besides Azula sniffling, which had started to get quieter. After a moment, she wasn't sniffling at all, instead, her breathing steadied and her eyes closed. She had dozed off.

I hesistantly pulled my hand away, wondering why I had done such a thing. I looked over to my Mother and saw that she was looking at me and then to Azula in surprise.

"How did..." She started to say, then she shook her head and looked back to me "It seems you'll be a very good big brother Kouen."

"Amazing..." I heard Hakumi whisper.

"Mom, can I?" Zuko asked, looking up at our Mother.

She smiled and shook her head. "Maybe later Zuko. Azula needs to sleep."

Zuko nodded and then went back to looking at Azula.

My sight had already returned to Azula. Why had I done that? I knew she was about to cry, so did I unconciously want to comfort her? Why? No, I knew why.

She was my little sister. Of course I didn't want her to cry. She was my little sister. Someone I needed to protect.

She was my little sister. My little sister. She wasn't evil, she was my sister. She didn't deserve the ending she got just because of bad parenting. She didn't deserve any of what happened to her. She deserved to be loved. She deserved a happy life.

But her destiny was already set. She would become evil. She would reach her sad end.

She would...not.

For the first time since being born, I felt that I was actually here. That I belonged here. That I had a role here.

I wouldn't let her. She was my little sister to protect.

I would change her destiny. I would show her proper love. I will protect her.

I looked down at her sleeping face and finally, came to a decision on what to do in this world, what my mission would be.

I would make sure that Azula got a happy ending.

She was my family.


End file.
